Susurros del Corazón
by apple kuchiki
Summary: Ichigo es un chico guapo y popular en la prepa, el sufre el rompimiento de su exnovia desde hace 3 años y desde allí el no cree en el amor, el conoce a rukia y solamente a ella la considera su amiga por que lo ayuda a superar ese mal amor, pero el no sé da cuenta de que ella esta enamorada de el, el se da cuenta de las indirectas de rukia y se enamora de ella, pero ya era tarde.
1. Chapter 1

**Autora:**Hola pues creo que algunas personitas ya me concocen con mi fic de ''Todo empezo con un café'' o en mi adaptación de ''Tree of heaven'', lamentablemente se borraron todos mis caps. y por eso ya no pude seguir, pero aun así gracias por a verme seguido y a verse preocupado por mi ''desaparición''.

* * *

**Agradecimientos: **quiero darle gracias a Mey Abarai por a verme correjido en unas cositas gracias (:

también a AL CM que me estuvo siguiendo el rato que puse hasta la sinopsis en la página que tengo IR: 3 también quiero darle gracias a Stephania Plascencia galvan que me ayudo a ponerle nombre al fic gracias pequeña! y también alina que me pidio que le siguiera c:! gracias!

* * *

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes son obra de tite kubo-sama, te amo/odio Tite, la historia es 100% mia, si quieres utilizarla para otra pareja solo mandame un mensaje para saber que la tomaste, pero también muchas personas se identificaran con este fic. ya que muchas personas pasamos por esto :( bueno sin más que decir adelante y disfruten de la lectura.

* * *

**Susurros del Corazón**

Capítulo 1

''Eres mi primera amiga''

_Ichini! Despierta! Se te va hacer tarde en tú primer día de clases!, anda ya despierta es tu ultimo año!

_Ya voy yuzu_abriendo poco a poco sus ojos-

_Siempre tan flojo ichini!_poniendo cara de puchero mientras se bajaba de la cama-

_Me quede estudiando tan tarde_estirandose

_Claro ichini eso ni tu te la crees, bueno te espero abajo para desayunar_saliendo de la habitación-

*mientras se ponia su uniforme*

A noche no pude dormir para nada, los recuerdos qué vivi con orihime me siguen doliendo durante ya 3 años, detalles, promesas, todo lo qué quería lo tenía ella, era perfecta, bueno o eso creía hasta qué la encontré besandose con otro en su salón, lo qué más odié de aquel día fue qué yo le había traido un ramo enorme de rosas y en frente de todos le iba a pedir qué fuera mi esposa ¿por qué tan temprana edad? Solo diré estaba enamorado.

bajando las escaleras mientras se dirijia a la puerta

_ichini! Ven a desayunar_yuzu molesta mientras les servia de comer a karin y a su padre.

_lo siento mucho pero se me hace tarde-abriendo la perilla de la puerta_dile al viejo que ya sabe donde encontrarme después de clases.

_ok ichinii_yuzu con cara de preocupación dejo de servir en el plato de ichigo-

_adiós-sale de su casa mientras que rápido mira el reloj 6:30. _se me hace muy temprano- comienza a caminar por las calles mientras que al pasar por una calle donde estaban floreciendo los árboles de cerezo dando a un hermoso escenario-

A veces me hace recordar en esta temporada lo hermoso que viví con orihime-detenidamente miraba una banca donde ichigo y su ex novia pasaban rato cuando eran novios, haciendo que ichigo le diera una pequeña punzada de dolor por lo que estaba recordando-

En ese momento ichigo volteo a ver atrás de el y venía una chica de cabello corto negro de lentes con el uniforme de la preparatoria donde el va con varios libros y su bolso para la escuela, ichigo veía que esa chica no podía ni con los librotes que ella llevaba cargando, cuando entonces la chica volteo a ver a ichigo y se le cayeron los lentes al igual que sus libros.

_ichigo rápido le levanta sus lentes_alza tu cabeza quiero ponerte tus lentes.

_alejate no me los pongas deja mis lentes en el pizo!_tapandose el rostro de la pena, pero con un tono de voz muy molesta-

_no seas orgullosa solo trato de ayudarte enana!_frunciendo el ceño-

_pues no quiero que me ayudes punto!_mientras levantaba sus libros y aun asi sin mirar a los ojos a ichigo.

_oye yo solo trato de ayudarte acaso es malo?

_no, pero no soy la típica chica que quiere ser rescatada por un príncipe, además aunque no tenga puesto mis lentes pude levantar mis libros , en vez de ayudarme con los libros a fuerzas quieres ponerme mis lentes, no seas estúpido!

_a quien le dices estúpido enana ! Solo alza tu rostro para ponertelos!

_noooo!

_ok lo are por la fuerza!_ichigo la toma del mentón haciendo que alzara el rostro la chica para que lo mirara y el pudiera ponerle sus lentes

_ya te mire ahora ponlos si es lo que tanto querías cabeza de zanahoria!

_en ese momento ichigo se quedo mudo mientras veía los ojos enormes y violetas ojos de la pequeña chica-

_imbécil te comió la lengua el ratón ?_alzando una ceja y con una sonrisa de triunfadora

_como es que vez mi color de cabello?

_oye no estoy tan ciega venía leyendo algo asi es que por eso tambien de me cayeron mis lentes, además si estuviera tan ciega como es que levanté mis libros?

_y... Por qué no levantaste primero tus lentes?, digo tambien reaccionaste al tirarte al suelo por tus libros como si no pudieras ver_ichigo pone cara de travieso sabia que ella lo había echo a propósito-

_ah.. Este ahm no bueno si tienes razon pero ahm callate idiota no me digas que tenia que hacer ahm ya!

_jajaja será que te gusto y por eso lo hiciste?_burlándose

_eres un idiota!_tomando su camino para irse a la escuela-

_adiós enana! Te veré en la escuela!.

A lo lejos de veía a la chica de ojos hermosos caminando en grandes pasos de lo apenada y enojada que estaba

_a que con esta mujer pero nunca la había visto y tiene el escudo de que es del mismo año que yo-dudando y recordando si antes ya la había visto_a lo mejor y se cambió a esta escuela si eso debe ser-

Después de la escena qué pasaron ichigo y la pequeña mujer de ojos violetas, ichigo llego a su salón y allí estaba ella sentada en su pupitre cerca de la ventana recargando su mejilla en su mano mientras veía el paisaje, ichigo al verla se sienta en el lugar de alado.

_apenada voltea a ver a ichigo_Oye lo siento por lo que paso, perdón por a verme comportado así contigo digo no eh tenido una linda mañana.

_No te preocupes ah ¿cómo te llamas?

_Kuchiki rukia.

_Bueno muy lindo nombre rukia, yo soy kurosaki ichigo_dandole a rukia una media sonrisa_bueno rukia perdón por lo que había dicho y dspués de a verte visto bien a los ojos, te me hiciste rara.

_Ah gracias por a verme dicho rara_volteando a ver de nuevo la ventana.

_No, si no que tus ojos son grandes y violetas, nunca había visto a alguien con tan bonitos ojos.

_ah, gracias dice mi papá qué soy la mismita imagen de mi madre_se ríe un poco-

_Bueno rukia espero que seamos buenos amigos._estrechan las manos.

Después de clases los dos se fueron juntos.

_Oye ichigo ¿te puedo hacer dos preguntas?_deteniendose en la banqueta para hablar un poco-

_Claro_mirandola con atención.

_Eres popular con las chicas de la escuela ¿verdad?._un poco incomoda-

_Si ¿por?_serio, ichigo sentía que no iría a ningun lado bueno.

_Por que en la hora de descanso una chica me pregunto que como le hice para que fueras mi amigo?.

_Es por qué yo soy antisocial y eres la primera persona que le hablo.

_Pero por qué solo yo?_un poco cofundida, era extraño que el unico chico guapo de su salón no le hablará a nadie solamente a ella

_Por qué tu no te me declaraste o hiciste alguna de esas cosas rídiculas qué hacen las tipas del salón.-

_Bueno pero eres un chico atractivo cualquier hombre quisiera decirle que si a esas mujeres bonitas-

_para que? Solo por ser unas caras bonitas me hace quererlas? Algunas ni sé si me están diciendo la verdad de lo qué sienten para qué te utilicen y despues te rompan el corazón besandose con otro_apretando sus puños, ichigo al decir cada una de esas palabras se escuchaba enfurecido, haciendole recordar lo que para el era una pesadilla...

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

Gracias por leerme, en verdad y pues dejen sus reviews para ver que tal voy~

y perdón por si se encuentran faltas de ortografía u.u

les mando un abrazo! nos vemos para la próxima (:


	2. Chapter 2

**Agradecimientos:** Quiero agradecerle a:

**mey abarai :**Gracias por seguir leyendome en la página : 3

**TargaryenKurosaki:** Gracias en verdad por tu review y que bueno que te gusto el capítulo ^^ (:

**anlu20:** hahaha esta bien no hay problema si me acosas 7u7 y gracias por seguir el fic c:

**KuchiISAN:** Si esta vez si tendré la copia en una memoria para no cometer el mismo error xD y gracias también por seguirme ^^

**jailys-sama:** Gracias que bueno que te gusto y espero que a este fic si pueda llegar hasta su final ^^

también quiero agradecer a las chicas de mis fics ichiruki ^^ y también a todas esas personitas que no dejan reviews o comentarios pero que si me leen gracias y a las personas que me dejan comentarios en la página ichiruki : 3 !

* * *

**Autora:**Bueno para a ver sido el primer capítulo eh resivido muy buenos comentarios por parte de todos ustedes y eso lo agradesco también así me dan animos de seguir escribiendo, espero que

cada 3 días pueda traerles un nuevo capítulo! n.n

* * *

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes son obra de tite kubo-sama te amo/odio tite!, la historia es 100% mia.

Sin más que decir disfruten de su lectura.

* * *

**Susurros del corazón**

**Capítulo 2**

**''La oscura verdad''**

_¿Por que dices eso ichigo?_Rukia lo sentía muy adolorido después de las ultimas palabras que dijo, lo toma del brazo para que pudiera contestarle y reaccionar.

_¿Mande?, Ah perdón lo siento, solo que no eh podido dormir durante varios días.

_¿Dormir? pero si acabas de hablar como si te hubieran lastimado ichigo!_alzando la voz.

_Tranquila, no pasa nada solo estoy alardeando_ichigo le da una palmadita en la espalda a rukia para que estuviera tranquila.

_Ichigo es que como puede ser que digas eso... _suspiro_¿Me puedes decir quién te lastimo?_rukia no podía dejar así las cosas ella quería que ichigo le contará todo lo que el había pasado como para hablar así de las chicas.

_Creo que si exageré un poco al decir todo eso, pero realmente no me gusta hablar con chicas que les gusto o ese tipo de idioteces_frunciendo el ceño.

_No ichigo! Ahora mismo me vas a decir que te sucede!.

* * *

POV RUKIA.

Es extraño que no se diera cuenta quién soy, si hice aproposito de caerme para que pudiera ayudarme y se diera cuenta de quién era y se acordara al menos de mi, no ah cambiado nada ichigo durante más de 6 años...

si tan solo no me hubiera mudado de casa el no hubiera estado sufriendo por una mujer...

*Flashback*

_Rukia eres mi mejor amiga prometeme que siempre lo serás_estrechan los dedos meñiques.

_Siempre seré tu amiga ichigo, nos vamos a cuidar el uno al otro_sonríendo.

_Claro rukia tu siempre serás mi mejor amiga y aunque nos separaramos nunca te olvidaría por que siempre serás mi primer amor_abrazandola.

_Sonrrojada_Claro ichigo, aunque aun seamos pequeños como para ser novios en un futuro podremos serlo, por ahora solo somos mejores amigos_pequeñas risitas.

_Si rukia, verás que en un futuro serás mi esposa._dedicandole una sonrisa cálida.

*FueraFlashback*

ichigo será que por culpa de esa mujer ¿no me recuerdas?

* * *

_Vamos ichigo quiero qué me platiques de todo lo que te paso_tomando su mano.

recorrieron varias calles para poder encontrar un lúgar a donde poder platicar, hasta que se encontraron con un McDonald's

_¿Un McDonald's?_ichigo no se lo creía tenía rostro de ¿Estas bromeando?.

_Lo siento es que tengo hambre_dedicandole una sonrisa sincera y cálida.

era el turno de rukia para pedir su comida en el mostrador.

_Buenas tardes señorita ¿que va ordenar?

_¿Quieres algo ichigo?_señalando el menú

_No, gracias_ichigo volteando a ver hacía otros mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

_No te estoy preguntando ¿Que quieres?_le da un pequeño peyisco.

_Auch enana no quiero nada!_Frunciendo el ceño

_Me da por favor dos McPollo por favor_voltéando a ver a ichigo mientras le sacaba la lengua.

_Necia.

_No te ví comer en el descanso ichigo y ahora ya son las 3:30 de la tarde así que ya llevas un largo rato sin comer.

_Esta bien tienes razón_ichigo en ese momento recordo que tampoco había desayunado.

_serán $110 por favor_entregando su orden

_Tome_le paga con un billete de $200_ichigo toma la charola y búscar un lugar ahorita voy.

_Ok_volteando a varios lados para buscar una mesa sola y se dirije hacía allá.

Rukia le dan su cambio y se dirije hacía ichigo.

_se sienta_Bueno mientras comemos me puedes ir contando_mientras le quitaba la envoltura a su popote.

_esta bien._suspiro.

_Antes de que empieces, si hay algunas cosas que no quieras contarme esta bien solo dime y te entenderé.

_No te preocupes bueno esto es lo que paso...

esto paso hace 3 años apenas iba entrando a preparatoria estaba ''emocionado'' por entrar.

Estaba en mi salón estaba pasando tranquilamente la primera hora yo estaba sentado hasta atrás la verdad no me había ni siquiera percatado de quienes eran mis compañeros, no me importaba hablarles.

Al momento del descanso no me quede en el salón así que me puse a caminar para poder darle un ''paseo turístico'' a la escuela, había llegodo a las jardíneras habían varias chicas de todos los semestres sentadas en el pasto mientras comían y hablaban sobre maquillaje y todo ese tipo de cosas, había una banca sola cerca de allí así que me sente y conmigo llevaba mi comida y un libro, así que me puse a leer mientras comía.

Mientras leía una chica de cabello largo y castaño de ojos cafes se me acerco y se sento en mi banca, ella me vino con una excusa vieja preguntando a que hora era, así que le dí la hora y después terminamos hablando sobre libros y sobre música, realmente mientras más ibamos platicando más me estaba llamando la atención esa bella mujer, así fue como empezo a gustarme, creo que fue amor a primera vista...

Al transcurso del tiempo siempre iba a esa banca y algunas veces ella ya estaba allí esperandome para poder seguir platicando, hasta que un día se me ocurrió invitarla a salir.

Fuimos al cine a ver ''Batman rises'' y allí es cuándo me enamoró más, una chica tan linda y tan atenta le gustaba batman!, al acabar la película no resistimos y nos dimos un beso, es como si me hubiera muerto y estuviera en el cielo con un bello angel, así que le dije que fuera mi novia y ella acepto emocionada.

Pasaron semanas y semanas y siempre era algo nuevo, era ella una caja de sorpresas, ella era perfecta estaba completamente enamorado de ella, es como si no te la creyeras.

Ella y yo habíamos cumplido 6 meses de novios así que se me ocurrió una enorme idea de pedirle ser mi esposa, así que me puse a buscar que hacer para poder conseguir dinero así que le conté a mi viejo sobre lo que quería hacer, el me apoyó así que el me dió dinero y en allí es cuándo cometí un error...

Había gastado $4,500 por el anillo, dinero que mi padre estaba ahorrando para comprarse un carro y el me lo dió por que me veía muy enamorado...

Tenía yo $500 que había guardado días antes así que compré un enorme ramo de rosas rojas y es cuándo me diriji hacía la escuela.

Ya estaba yo algo nervioso pero a la vez emocionado de que le iba a pedir matrimonio a la chica más hermosa que había tenido como novia, entre a su salón y es cuándo se me cayó el ramo de rosas...

y Allí estaba ella... Besándose con otro tipo ella me miró sorprendida de que estuviera allí y más con un ramo de rosas así que no lo pensé y me fuí encima del tipo aquel llamado Ulquiorra.

Le empece a dar de puñetaso tras puñetaso estaba tan enojado, que enojado! estaba más que eso!, solo escuchaba la voz de orihime gritando que me detuviera así que no le hice caso y seguí golpeando a ulquiorra, hasta que me separaron las autoridades de la escuela y ví a orihime llorando diciendome monstruo...

La mira a los ojos y saque una cajita roja con el anillo ella me vió más aun triste y comenzó a llorar, me quitaron las manos de encima las autoridades y me dijeron que me fuera a la dirección, ya estaba yo más tranquilo pero con el corazón roto, al salir patié el enorme ramo de rosas que se encontraban en el piso y me fuí.

El director quería expulsarme pero llego mi padre y hablo con él, mi padre le hizo una propuesta para que no me expulsarán, les dijo que el limpiaría la alberca de la escuela todos los días sin cobrar hasta que yo me graduará de la escuela, el director la pensó y acepto, pero con la condición de que repitiera semestre, y eso hice repetí semestre y perdí un año en la escuela, cuándo volví a primer semestre ella ya no estaba en la escuela, algunas personas aun se acordaban de lo que había echo, me volví ''popular'', gracias a lo que paso, muchas chicas querían andar conmigo por ser un tipo ''rudo'', tremanda estupidez pero bueno, todos los días después de la golpisa que le dí a ulquiorra eh tenido pesadillas con orihime, no se me puede quitar de la mente aquel día que le ví llorando, pero también como la ví besandose con otro tipo, estuve días sin dormir y llorando algunas noches, me sentía gris, ya no creo en el amor por esa experiencia...

CONTINUARA...

* * *

Gracias por leer! y pobre de mi ichigo T~T estúpido amor, estúpida orihime u.u9

Bueno espero que les gustará el capítulo de hoy, dejenme comentarios al respecto o reviews, nos leemos para el siguiente ! ^^

les mando un abrazo.!

PD:Perdón por si encuentran faltas de ortografía u,u

Bye~ n.n


	3. Chapter 3

**Autora:** Hola, bueno sé que me tarde un poco para traer el capítulo, ahorita son las 1:56 am. aquí en México DF, prometí hacer el capítulo hoy, pero como siempre los hago en la madrugada estoy con un vaso grande de café haha, en el capítulo anterior puse algo sobre un Mc Donald's la verdad no sé me ocurría alguú restaurante en su momento, y como yo siempre voy a comer allí y un mc pollo hahaha, pues por eso lo puse, pero en fin.

* * *

**Agradecimientos:**

Bien quiero agradecer a;

**kia-kuchiki:** lo sé, ya lo puse enserio T_T no sé que le pasa a wordpad o la página T-T bueno aun así , creo que si también fuí algo rápida para que ichigo le contará , es que luego me emociono de más xD

**Guest:** Gracias ^^ y pues enserio? gracias c: pues no sé la verdad por que se borraron T-T o alguién entro a mi cuenta y los borro no sé la verdad, yo ya estaba cerca de que llegará a su final el primer fic que hice pero bueno... gracias !

**JuhaBachLoL:** obviamente lo seguiré espero que no me entre la flojera xD

**targaryenKurosaki: **hehehe Muchas gracias y que bueno que te gusto mucho! (:

**anlu20: **gracias por leerme! y ya sabes pinchi fresa 7n7 haha

**jailys-sama:** si estuvo algo cortito xD es que ya era muy tarde cuándo lo escribí :)

y gracias a todas las personitas que me leen en el grupo de FB en ''Mis fics ichiruki'', también en la página que administro en ichiruki : 3 y a todas esas personitas que me leen pero no dejan comentarios o reviews aun así gracias!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen son obra de Tite Kubo-sama Te amo/odio tite! , la historia si es mia es 100% ichiruki.

sin más que decir disfruten de su lectura!.

* * *

**Susurros del Corazón**

Capítulo 3

''Recuerdos que aparecen en los sueños''

Después de que ichigo contó toda esa mala experiencia sobre el amor, procedieron a comer en silencio.

_Sabes algo rukia... a pesar de que te acabo de conocer, no sé por que me estoy sintiendo bien al contarte todo esto... es como si, como si te tuviera confíanza..._decía un ichigo más tranquilo mientras jugaba con el popote de su bebida.

_M... que bueno_en ese momento rukia se sintio un poco incómoda.

_No sé eres muy buena escuchando_ichigo le dio una sonrisa pequeña pero sincera.

_Ichigo la verdad la chica que te lastimo fue demasiado cruel_pensativa_no sé como es posible que te sucediera eso...

_Ni yo sé... pero bah! que más da, fuí un estúpido_frunciendo el ceño.

_Ichigo... _rukia estaba algo preocupada ya que ichigo no llegaba ni siquiera a la más remota idea de que rukia era una de sus amigas de su infancia y sobre todo su primer amor.

_Pues bueno vamonos, hoy falte al trabajo pero no importa total yo soy el encargado del turno de la tarde_Tomando su charola_pero en fin, me dio mucho gusto a verte conocido rukia y sobre todo por a verme escuchado e invitado a comer_Tirando los residuos de comida en la basura.

_Si no hay de que ichigo, yo igual falte al trabajo espero verte mañana en clases_dando la mano.

_estrechando su mano con la de rukia_Claro rukia_Sonríendo.

A lo lejos se veía ichigo mientras se marchaba para ir a su casa en tanto rukia se dio la vuelta y siguio su camino para ir a casa.

Rukia llego a su casa estaba sola al parecer su padre y su madre seguían en sus ''juntas de trabajo'' así que mejor subió las escaleras y camino hasta el final del pasillo donde estaba su habitación para poder descansar.

* * *

**POV RUKIA**

¿Quién habrá sido esa mujer que le rompió el corazón?,¿ por que siento que me esta doliendo el pecho?, ¿por que estoy pensando en tratar de eliminar a esa tipa de la fas de la tierra?, ¿que es esto que siento?, ¿por que diablos siento tanto odio y dolor? ¿por que siento que quiero llorar?...

siento que ichigo desde que entro a la preparatoria ya no es el mismo...

aunque puedo decir que no ah cambiado nada en varias cosas pero en amar eso ya es algo muy diferente...

me pesa el dolor que tengo ahora, que bueno que no le dije lo que pensaba sobre esa tal ''Orihime'' , desde aquel día en que nos separamos por a verme cambiado de casa ya mi vida no fue la misma...

a pesar de que era un amor sincero, y muy inocente, el siempre será el amor de mi vida..

¿Que le paso a ese ichigo tan amoroso del cual yo me enamore?.

¿Que le pasaron aquellas palabras que el juro que jamás olvidaría?.

¿Donde el dejo mi corazón donde el juro que siempre protegería?...

iré a dormirme esto solo son estupideces infantiles..._metiendose entre sus sábanas.

*FlashBack*

_Rukia_risitas_rukia~ ven vamos te quiero mostrar algo!_el pequeño sentado en el pasto mientras recortaba una hoja de papel.

_¿Que sucede ichigo?_al ver lo que ichigo hacía, se sonrroja.

_Esto es para ti rukia..._el pequeño sonrrojado mientras le daba una hoja con un corazón dibujado en el centro que decía ''Te amaré para siempre''._¿Te gusta?_entregando se a la pequeña rukia.

_Es-este- si ichigo !_emocionada se lanza a los brazos del pequeño ichigo para abrazarlo_espero en verdad ichigo que cuándo seamos más grandes pueda cocinarte para ti todas las mañanas, hot cakes_sonríendo.

_emocionado_Enserio!.

_Si ichigo, solamente para ti...

*fuera flasback*

* * *

6:00 am.

*Bep bep bep bep bep bep -sonando el despertador-*

_Ya callate maldito despertador!_rukia tomando el despertador con ganas de aventarlo_son las 6:00 am, bien, el segundo día para ir a la escuela y el primero para presentarme a trabajar!.

Rukia se quita sus sábanas y se levanta, se dirige hacía el baño para bañarse, abre la regadera en el agua caliente y se mira al espejo.

_¿Están son lágirmas secas?, ¿estuve llorando a noche?..._recordando lo que había soñado en la madrugada y recordando lo que le había contado ichigo sobre su ex novia.

Rukia algo triste por lo que había soñado se empieza a desvestir y se mete a la regadera.

despuésde a verse dado una ducha de 10 min se pone el uniforme y se cepilla el cabello, después de lo cotidiano baja a la cocina para hacerse de comer unos ricos hot cakes con jugo de naranja.

_Bien ya no me falta nada, ya acabe mi rico desayuno son las 6:35 y voy a un buen camino_tomando sus llaves y su mochila_ya no se me olvida nada? no ya no_cerrando la casa.

_Buenos días rukia.

_voltéando a ver quien era el que le hablaba_ah Buenos días ichigo_dando una media sonrisa.

_¿Vienes?_ichigo le decía con la mano para que se viniera con ella.

_Si_se acercaba hacía ichigo con unas caras de que no quería realmente irse con el.

Mientras caminaban para dirijirse hacía la escuela ichigo se detiene.

_Me puedes decir que te sucede?_le decía un ichigo serio sin mirarle al rostro.

_Eh?, a nada..._Rukia un poco nerviosa miraba el piso.

_Como que nada? desde que empezamos a caminar te eh estado sintiendo ausente que te pasa?_ichigo seguía sin mirarle al rostro.

_No es nada ichigo..._empezaba a ponerse más nerviosa.

_Sabes algo te creere, pero a la siguiente que te pregunte quiero la respuesta de lo que te tiene preocupada_frunciendo el ceño.

_Ok..._rukia estaba nerviosa ella no quería realmente decirle lo que le tenía preocupada y sobre todo por que el era la causa de que lloró en la noche.

cuándo llegaron a la escuela se fueron a su salón juntos, muchas personas los miraban como si ellos fueran una pareja o algo así, sobre todo por que ichigo casi no le hablaba a nadie de la escuela.

al llegar se sentaron ichigo percataba que rukia estaba preocupada pero por otro lado le dio igual así que mejor se estuvo enfocando en sus clases.

Rukia estaba muy pensante que casi no pudo poner atención entre sus difentes clases, solo miraba la ventana...

Toco la campana para comer e ichigo se acerco a ella con su comida y pego una banca.

_¿Tienes que comer?_Le preguntaba un ichigo serio con un pocky en la boca.

_Si?_rukia se ponía a recordar si realmente se trajo comida con ella_ay diablos!.

_Suponía que se te olvidaría_se levanta.

_¿Eh?_Rukia se quedo extraña de lo que le decía ichigo.

_Toma mi toper de comida._se dirijia a su lugar mientras sacaba otro de su mochila.

_¿Por que tienes dos?_mirando el toper que le dió ichigo.

_Por que una chica de otro grado que le gusto me lo dio en la entrada ¿no te acuerdas?_sentandose.

_No... a... lo siento eh estado muy distraída que ya no sé ni que ando haciendo.

_pensativo_mmm... esta bien come.

_Ok gracias ichigo_apenada rukia se pone a comer.

Después de que acabaron de comer continuaron normal con sus clases aunque rukia seguía algo preocupada y pensativa sobre todo aquel sueño que tuvo, sus recuerdos que más guardaba con cariño, sus recuerdos que ella juraba amar a ichigo sobre todo... pero ahora que supo que el la ah olvidado gracias aquella chica que le rompió el corazón, se sentía rukia destrozada por dentro...

al acabar las clases en el pasillo ichigo se detuvo y abrazo a rukia.

_¿Que pasa?_Decía rukia algo extraña por la acción de ichigo.

_Siento que lo necesitas, sucede algo en tu casa?_serio ichigo se quito y la miraba preocupado.

_No ¿Por?

_Siento que si, realmente todo el día has estado ausente rukia ya te lo dije, por alguna extraña razón algo me hizo querer abrazarte, sentía que lo necesitabas_ichigo rascandose la cabeza.

_sonrojada_Gracias ichigo_dando una sonrisa sincera.

_Bueno rukia, sea lo que sea puedes confíar en mi_dando la mano.

_estrechando_claro, gracias...

Ichigo y rukia continuaron caminando hasta salir de la escuela y se separaron de caminos.

* * *

**POV RUKIA**

Algo lo hizo querer abrazarme?, será que algo muy dentro de él en verdad sabe quién soy?...

* * *

**POV ICHIGO**

Por que siento que la conozco de algún lado?, bah no importa solo es una amiga.

* * *

Al irse por distintos caminos rukia e ichigo terminaron llegando al mismo lugar, una cafetería, la cafetería ''Urahara's''

_Rukia ¿Que haces aquí?_a ichigo se le hacía extraño_¿No ibas a tu casa?.

_Ah... no... de echo es mi primer día de trabajo aquí_también se le hacía extraño.

_Quién lo diría, yo igual trabajo aquí.

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

Gracias por leer este cap! la verdad esta cafetería desde cuándo quería ponerle ''Urahara's'' pero esta semana la verdad urahara es al que menos quería mencionar ¬_¬, algunas IR me entenderán por el manga de esta semana...

Son las 4:12 am. y apenas eh acabado, espero que les aya gustado y así y perdonen por si encuentran algunas faltas de ortografía!

espero no tardar en hacer el siguiente fic aun así esten al pendientes en la página IR o en el grupo de mis fics ichiruki !

hasta el siguiente cap , saludos bye~ n.n/


	4. Chapter 4

**Autora:** Hola otra vez! a noche me quede escribiendo este cap, y a pesar de que no dormí mucho obviamente sentía que tenía que dejarles más, haha bueno espero les guste!, este es como la segunda parte del capítulo 3 por eso a este cap no le puse título o algo así n.n

* * *

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes no me pertenecen son obra de Tite Kubo-sama te amo/odio tite!, la historia es mia, es 100% Ichiruki, sin más que decir disfruten de su lectura.

* * *

**Susurros del Corazón **

**Capítulo 4**

_Bueno rukia que esperas? entra_abriendo la puerta y haciendose a un lado para que ella pudiera pasar.

_Un poco perpleja de que ahora se tenga que quedar a trabajar con ichigo entra a la cafetería_¿Eres hijo del dueño de la tienda?

_¿Que? ah... No, es mi tío, mi padre es Doctor en una pequeña clínica muy cerca de aquí_decía ichigo mientras se colocaba su mandíl de trabajo y saca uno para rukia_Toma pontelo, este es el uniforme.

_Ok_miraba a ichigo mientras bajaba las sillas de las mesas del lugar y se colocaba su mandíl.

_Bien, tu te vas a encargar de la caja y yo daré los cafés, no tardará mucho el tipo que se encarga de hacerlos_ichigo se sentaba en un banco alto atrás de la barra_Ven siéntate total se van a tardar las personas en venir y todo eso, no hay tanta gente en la tarde que le gusta el café_jalaba un banco para rukia.

_Gracias_Rukia se subía al banco mientras aun quedaba pensando y se atrevió a preguntarle a ichigo_Oye ichigo te puedo hacer dos preguntas?

_MMmm... ya que, aun no hay clientes así que anda dime_mientras veía la puerta del lugar.

_¿Que crees que realmente allá pasado a orihime?_rukia del decir eso se ponía nerviosa.

_Sinceramente no lo sé... a veces pienso que ella a de estar feliz con alguien más por allí en el mundo, o no sé o también puede ser que se ande revolcando con otro_no dejaba de mirar la puerta.

_¿Para ti ella fue tan importante?_miraba a ichigo con un poco de tristeza pero ella podía disimularlo.

_Si_suspiro_realmente si, ella fue mi primer amor...

al escuchar eso rukia sentía que el corazón se le rompía en varios pedacitos pequeños, después de que ichigo le dijo eso entro renji el ''tipo que hace los cafés'' que dijo ichigo.

_Ya llegue_decía un renji sin darse cuenta de la nueva trabajadora.

_No me digas_sarcasmo_Aun no hay clientes sabes que van a tardar... y por cierto ¿Por que eres tan mal educado? tenemos una nueva compañera de trabajo.

_Renji se regreso a la barra y se sienta en un banco_Mucho gusto soy Renji ¿y tu?_renji mientras le daba su mano.

_Mucho gusto renji soy rukia kuchiki_estrechaba su mano con la de renji.

_Bueno no te aburres de hablar con el?_sarcasmo_digo el ni amigos tiene es muy raro que hable con alguien más que no sea yo o su familia_renji al decir lo ultimo se solto a carcajadas.

_Cállate idiota! ella es una amiga de la escuela_f_runciendo el ceño.

_Y más de la escuela_seguía soltando carcajadas.

_Bueno ya! yo vine a trabajar no vine a que se hicieran burla entre ustedes_Rukia se estaba molestando un poco.

_Tu ganas iré a preparar el agua para los cafés_renji se dirigió hacía la cocina para empezar a preprar los cafés.

_Si te molesta me dices_ichigo algo molesto.

_Ok_rukia ni lo miro al rostro.

_ichigo se le hizo extraño que rukia no lo mirará._Ok.

Después de esa pequeña charla y después de que a la pequeña rukia tuviera un día pesado y muy malo para su peor fortuna, pasaron las próximas 5 horas en silencio entre los compañeros de trabajo.

Dieron las 9 pm y empezaron a levantar las sillas a limpiar y preparandose para cerrar la cafetería.

_Bien nos vemos mañana_ichigo se dio media vuelta y se retiro.

_Rukia es muy tarde ¿No quieres que te lleve en mi carro?_decía un renji serio sentía a ichigo muy diferente toda la tarde, el nunca lo había visto así.

_Si gracias._rukia un poco triste.

_Pasa algo?_Renji le alzaba la barbilla para que ella lo mirara.

_Si te cuento no le dices a ichigo?_Rukia mirando hacía un lado algo preocupada.

_No te preocupes pequeña_abriendo la puerta del carro para poder subir el seguro y poder abrir la otra puerta._sube_le abre la puerta rukia para que pudiera subir, renji, como todo un caballero.

_Gracias_sube al carro.

_Bueno me dices donde vives?_arrancando el carro.

_Ve derecho a unas 12 cuadras.

_Ok, empieza a contarme..._la miraba preocupada, ella sentía que alguien le había roto el corazón.

_Bien.._suspiro_hace años cuándo ichigo y yo teníamos 8 años hace como unos 10 años el y yo eramos vecinos, con el tiempo nos fuimos siendo muchísimo más amigos, me empece a enamorar de él, y el de mi, el y yo eramos inseparables, todos los días estábamos juntos, siempre lo estábamos, nos jurábamos amor eterno, en ese entonces ichigo era diferente, era más lindo, tierno muchas cosas de las que ahora es extraño ver en él, cuándo teníamos 11 años me tuve que cambiar de casa y desde allí no supe más de él, hace un mes regrese a esta ciudad para terminar mi último semestre ya que igual yo reprobé, un semestre por que papá tenía muchos viajes de trabajo, ahora que estoy aquí, se me ocurrió la gran idea de fingir ''una caída'' para ver si ichigo me recordaría pero no fue así, pensó que era una de sus ''fans huecas'' como el dice...Después de eso a penas antier que lo volví a ver y que me contó por que era tan frío con otros me contó su experiencia con la tal ''Orihime'', me di cuenta de que ichigo me había olvidado por completo por esa tipa, a noche no pude dormir por que sentía ya un odio por ella y un odio por ichigo por que me ve como su ''nueva amiga'' y su ''confidente'' y no me recuerda y eso me hace daño, cada vez que escucho la palabra ''amiga'' me da ganas de darle una bofetada por estúpido que es al no recordarme_finalizo rukia.

_Wow vaya... Que te puedo decir_renji con la boca abierta de las cosas que le contó rukia_pues ichigo la verdad es un imbécil y más por las cosas que hizo por esa tipa, el se volvió un retrasado después de lo que paso con aquella la verdad ¿Por que no le has dicho quien eres?_se detuvo el carro._ya llegamos.

_Por que tengo miedo a que no quiera estar conmigo..._le salió una pequeña lagrima.

_Oye hermosa no llores..._la abrazo.

_Es que renji ¿como es posible? pasamos 4 años juntos aunque fuera un amor inocente pero dijo que jamás lo olvidaría que jamás me dejaría sola, que _rukia lloraba cada vez más fuerte_dijo que jamás me olvidaría...

_Ya pequeña, no tengas miedo... _la solto y saco de su caja de papeles del carro una bolsa de gomitas de conejo_mira toma sonríe_le da una sonrisa sincera.

_Gra-gracias renji_Rukia tomando los pandita salió del carro_te veo mañana renji y gracias por a verme dejado hasta mi casa.

_De nada rukia ya no llores por favor.

_Espero que no..._Rukia cerrando la puerta del carro.

Después de eso rukia se metió a su casa y renji se fue.

Al entrar otra vez no había nadie en su casa, rukia se volvió a meter a su recamara.

_Eres un imbécil ichigo kurosaki! Eres un imbécil!_rukia desesperada empezó a buscar entre sus cajones la carta que ichigo de pequeños le había dado el día de san valentin._Ojalá nunca te hubiera conocido!_Rukia empezó a romper la carta en miles de pedacitos...

rukia comenzoó a llorar que termino dormida en su cama...

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

Espero que les aya gustado! dejen reviews y así! n.n se los agradecería mucho!

espero no tardar para crear el siguiente cap!

bye saludos!

y perdón por si encuentran faltas de ortografía. u.u

n.n9


	5. Chapter 5

**Autora:**Hola gente! Bueno, esta semana creo poder subir más capítulos eh estado pensando mucho sobre como ir llevando este fic. ultimamente me eh estado inspirando con canciones rómanticas y canciones de esas que parecen que te están contando tu vida y te hacen llorar T-T)9 jaja pero si chappys si quieren les dejo las canciones en los caps. o al final de cada capítulo *u*)9

* * *

**Agradecimientos:**

anlu20: si se pasa esa fresa es muy cruel, pero me encargaré de que sufra :D muajaja!

guest:me da mucho gusto de que te guste mucho! n.n

y pues la verdad si ya paso lo del manga pero espero que tite ya ponga a ichigo y a rukia no sé algo bueno la verdad xD

* * *

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes son obra de tite kubo-sama te amo/odio tite!, la historia es 100% ichiruki y bla bla bla ya se saben el resto xD

* * *

Susurros del Corazón

capítulo 5

''Ya sé quién eres''

Después de que rukia había estado llorando en la noche después de que la fue a dejar renji a su casa, se puso a búscar la carta que ichigo le había dado de pequeños, Rukia al encontrarla la rompio en miles de pedacitos mientras maldecia a ichigo de que no se acordaba de ella, de tanta tristesa y coraje rukia quedo dormida.

A la mañana siguiente rukia se sentía más tranquila sentía que tenía que empezar desde cero en el amor, se levanto tranquilamente, despertó 20 minutos antes de que sonará su despertador, se estira mira los pedacitos de carta que había dejado a noche y se pone a levantarlos para tirarlos en el pequeño bote de basura que se encontraba a lado de su escritorio donde hace tareas,tiende su cama, busca en su ropero un short de tirantes de aquellas que parece que utilizan los granjeros, pero ese short era muy lindo en uno de los bolsillos de la parte de atrás se encontraba un conejito cocido, tomo una blusa de escote blanca, unas sandalias rosas y las mete en una maleta de flores, la coloca en su cama alado de su mochila de la escuela, toma una toalla y abre la regadera regresa a su armario para sacar su uniforme y lo estira en su cama, después de alistarse se mete a bañar.

POV RUKIA

mientras rukia se tomaba un baño;

Hoy será un gran día lo presiento, ya me levante tiré lo que tenía que tirar, después de bañarme y vestirme me haré de desayunar y hoy me peinaré, si me peinaré!.

hoy tiene que ser un buen día!

rukia después de que se terminó de bañar, se pone su uniforme, se siente en su tocador y se pone hacer dos colitas amarrandose sus colitas con unas bolitas de conejito.

_Me pondré rubor?-Mientras se veía fijamente al espejo_Soy bonita al natural, yo no necesito maquillaje?, bueno no importa rukia! tu eres una kuchiki! claro que eres hermosa al natural al igual que mamá!_levantandose de su tocador, toma sus mochilas cierra su cuarto y baja a la cocina.

rukia pone sus cosas alado de la puerta en una pequeña mesa, y se pone a desayunar prepará primero el desayuno para la escuela y los mete a su mochila, se llevo un toper lleno de fruta, duraznos, fresas y un poco de kiwii y un pequeño jugo de manzana, después de todo eso se pone a desayunar sus ricos hot-cakes que bien sabe hacer y se sirve jugo de manzana.

_Yo creo que solo sé hacer hot-cakes y no otra cosa jajaja_rukia tenía una pequeña costumbre de hablar sola al desayunar, ella pasaba mucho tiempo sola en las mañanas y en las noches, sus padres casi siempre estaban trabajando, en sus ''juntas de negocios'', sus padres eran Doctores pero rukia les decía así._Bien ya es hora de irnos-mirando su reloj mientras daba el ultimo bocado a su hot-cake.

Rukia se levanta de su silla toma sus mochilas y cierra con llave su casa, mientras ella caminaba por las calles escuchaba una voz a lejos.

_Rukia!_ichigo venía corriendo.

en ese momento rukia volteó hacía atrás y vio que era ichigo así que tomo aire y se puso a correr para que ichigo no la alcanzara.

Rukia lo perdió por unas calles.

_Es un idiota!_tirando sus mochilas_Que bueno que no me alcanzo.

rukia siguió el camino de la escuela y llego a su salón... y allí estaba ichigo en el lugar de rukia.

ichigo estaba sentado con cara de ''A ver a que hora llegas'', cruzado de piernas, su codo estaba en la recargadera de la silla y con su mano en la mejilla, mirando a rukia fijamente y enojado.

rukia se puso nerviosa de la manera de que la estaba viendo ichigo pero ella tomo aire y se dirijió hacía su lugar.

_Me das permiso, es mi lugar_rukia enfrente de el sin mirarle al rostro, ella estaba un poco nerviosa pero igual estaba enojada.

_Te dejaré sentarte si me dices por que me estuviste evadiendo, te fuiste corriendo!.

_Y ... tu quién eres para reclamarme...-seguía rukia sin mirarle al rostro-idiota...-susurra.

_pequeña enana tonta, que dijiste?!-ichigo se levanta, la toma de la cabeza y la gira para que ella lo mirará_eres mi amiga y tu dijiste que los amigos estarían para ayudarse y todas esas cosas estúpidas que dicen los amigos-ichigo se sonrrojo un poco ya que todo el salón los estaba viendo con su pequeña escenita.

_soy tu amiga, no tu novia estúpido cabeza de zanahoria!_rukia le miro al rostro retandolo con la mirada_si no me quisé ir contigo es mi problema, ahora quitate de mi lúgar!.

_rukia..._ichigo se tranquilizó con lo ultimo que rukia le terminó diciendo, así que se quitó tomo sus cosas y se sento alado de ella-

_Por que te tienes que sentar a mi lado!_rukia le señala las demás bancas que estaban en el salón para que ichigo viera de que había más lugares aparte de ese-

_Si no quieres que me siente a tu lado esta bien..._ichigo tomo sus cosas y se sento atrás de ella-

_Pero si serás idiota..._suspiro, rukia se estaba decesperando de la forma tan necia en que ichigo estaba tomando hasta para sentarse en otro lado.

_No sé que diablos te sucede rukia!.

_Ichigo dejame en paz, creeme que no todo gira a tu alrededor_rukia dió por terminada esa pelea estupida que estaban teniendo, ya que todos los miraban extraño.

ichigo se quedo mudo, ya no quizó pelear más, era estúpido de que pelearan solo por que ella no lo quizó esperar para irse juntos, de todas formas apenas la estaba conociendo, apenas era la primera semana y ya se estaban peleando como si fueran novios o esposos...

terminaron las primeras clases y toco para el almuerzo, rukia sale corriendo del salón con su toper de fruta y su jugo, ichigo la mira salir y la empieza a seguir.

ichigo corre y corre hasta que terminó perdiendola de vista, se dió por vencido y terminó comiendo su almuerzo en el salón con unos corajes que se sentía el hambiente del salón tenzo.

al acabar la hora del almuerzo ichigo no le quizó decir nada a rukia esta vez, rukia llega guarda su toper y se sienta tranquilamente en su lugar, en ese momento un chico guapo se le acerca, un tipo alto pelinegro, de ojos grandes y cafés oscuros.

_Hola rukia, mi nombre es kaien_dandole la mano_espero poder llevarnos bien como compañeros y pues quería saber si quieres ser mi amiga!_kaien era un tipo muy lindo y dulce aparte de ichigo el era el segunda más popular de la escuela y uno de los favoritos de las chicas.

_H-Hola kaien-estrechando la mano con kaien_claro podemos ser amigos_rukia quería sonreír pero parecía que le estaba dando un tic nervioso.

_jajaja tranquila no te pongas nerviosa, bueno espero que algun día salgamos a dar una vuelta_kaien le da una sonrisa sincera.

_claro me parecería muy buena idea.

_Bueno, estamos en contacto y así jaja_se despide y se regresa a su lugar.

en ese momento rukia no paraba de ver a kaien que estaba a unas 3 bancas a lado de ella, en ese momento ichigo había visto esa escena algo enojado por que le parecía una falta de respeto que a el si le hablará bien y eso que ya eran ''amigos'' y kaien apenas era su amigo y se había comportado muy amable con él.

_Si rukia por que no sales con él?_ichigo tenía los brazos cruzados y recostado en la banca bien enojado.

_celos?_rukia voltea y le sonríe.

_¿celos?_algo sorprendido y apenado._De ti?, sí claro_algo sarcastico.

rukia no dijo más. pasaron las horas hasta que sonó el timbre de que era hora de la salida.

rukia rápido tomo sus cosas y se dirijió a los vestidores de la escuela, ichigo la vió así que salió de la escuela para esperar para dirijirse al trabajo.

ichigo miraba su reloj_a ver a que hora sale...-frunciendo el ceño.

rukia sale de la escuela con la ropa que había preparado en la mañana.

_Ya vamonos_le decía a ichigo con un tono enojada.

_rukia..._ichigo la miraba sorprendido.

_vamonos y cierra la boca.

rukia comienza a caminar enfrete de ichigo y el se percatá del conejito que tenía en su short y se sonrroja un poco pero no le dice a rukia nada al respecto.

al llegar al trabajo rukia se pone su mandíl y se pone a bajar las sillas, mientras que ichigo hacía lo mismo pero no paraba de ver a rukia.

rukia se sentó atrás de la caja registradora e ichigo se sentado a unos cuantos pasos de ella al igual atrás de la barra, mientras que llegaba renji.

_Hola ichigo_renji pasaba con su mochila y las dejaba en la cocina, regresa y se acerca a rukia._Rukia ya te sientes mejor?.

_si renji, a noche hice algo que creía nunca haría, pero eso me hizo sentir mejor, fuiste un buen amigo al escucharme._rukia al decir todo eso se sentía más tranquila al hablar con renji, como si una parte de ella le gustará su presencia.

_Que bueno pequeña, para eso son los amigos para esucharnos y apoyarnos_renji le sonríe al parecer empezaba por apreciar la compañia de rukia.

ichigo solo los miraba algo celoso, para ese entonces ichigo estaba sintiendo algo muy extraño en el.

* * *

POV ICHIGO

Pero que diablos me esta pasando!, a noche soñé con una niña que se parecía a rukia, por que mierda me estoy sintiendo celoso?!, maldita sea, por que siento como si rukia fuera mi novia y siento estos celos tan debastadores, como si no quisiera que nadie se le acercara?, todo el día ah estado evitandome, ah estado hablando con hombres, ah estado enojada todo el día conmigo!, pero... por otra... por que ultimamente eh estado teniendo esos sueños... esos sueños donde le juro amor eterno, por que estoy viendo atractiva a rukia? por que estoy hablando solo en mi mente?, tengo tantas preguntas pero no creo contestar ninguna hasta saber, por que siento que a rukia la conozco, y más del por que me hace sentir que la amo ya?, y más no eh parado de pasar por mi ente aquella escena donde la conocí...

vamos ichigo, no te pongas de esta manera, ya te estas volviendo loco después de lo que paso con orihime!

* * *

_oye rukia, después de trabajar no quisieras ir por un helado? total hoy salimos temprano, creo que después de lo de ayer quiero platicar más contigo, siento que aun estas un poco herida...

la ultima palabra en que dijo renji ichigo se levanto y miro a rukia algo espantado y preocupado, la toma de los hombros y la mira.

_Rukia estas herida?!_preocupado ichigo comienza a gritar.

_ichigo que te pasa!_rukia se había espantado por la forma en que había reaccionado ichigo al escuchar lo ultimo que dijo renji-

_ichigo tranquilo no es nada malo, solo sueltala!_renji se gira hacía el lado donde estaban ellos dos de la barra y le quita los brazos de ichigo a rukia._ichigo que te pasa?, te sientes bien?.

_realmente no... _ichigo se tranquilizo pero en sus mirada se veía tristeza, rukia se había dado cuenta_Rukia.. puedo hablar contigo..._la mira triste, ichigo apretaba sus puños.

_Esta bien... renji podrías ir a la cocina necesito un momento a solas con él_ichigo se dirigió hacía una mesa del fondo de la cafetería y pone su codo en la mesa y su mano su mejilla, cruzando de piernas, se veía algo nervioso.

_claro rukia, si se pone así otra vez me gritas_renji no paraba de ver a ichigo y la forma en la que se estaba comportando, se le hacía extraña, demasiada extraña.

_gracias_rukia se dirige hacía el lugar donde estaba ichigo.

los dos se quedaron por un momento en silencio parecía que ni uno ni el otro sabía que decir o como empezar hablar.

_rukia dime de donde te conozco..._ichigo rompe ese silencio, la mira fijamente algo asustado.

_¿por que?_rukia sabía perfectamente que ichigo ya estaba recordando quien era ella, pero aunque el la recordará ella ya estaba decidida de que ella no tendría ya nada que ver con el.

_desde que te conocí, desde que te conte todo, desde que ví tus ojos te me hiciste conocida, te eh estado soñando rukia, ¿por que?, ¿por que siento que ya estuviste en mi corazón?, ¿por que te estas apoderando de mis pensamientos?_ichigo cada vez que decía una de esas palabras tenía la necesidad de llorar._dime de donde te conozco...-le corría una lágrima por su mejilla.

_ichigo..._rukia sentía que su corazón se partía en dos al ver al hombre que quizó demasiado verlo llorar._ichigo yo... yo no te diré si me conoces..-es interrumpida.

_yo rukia, quiero que por favor me mires y me digas, ¿tienes que a verte puesto ese brillo labial?_ichigo se perdía al hablar al mirar los labios de rukia.

_ichigo, ya estas recordando quién soy, pero yo no te diré quien soy, aunque solo diré que dejamos de vernos por uno años, yo me había cambiado de casa, yo fui tu vecina solamente eso.._rukia ya no podía mirar a ichigo a los ojos, sentía que si seguía viendolo, no iba resistir y le diría todo.

_tu tienes algo que ver con esto?_ichigo saca una carta de su bolsillo derecho, esa carta tenía un conejito, un conejito parecido al que tenía rukia en el bolsillo de su short_cuándo vi tu short me había dado cuenta de que en verdad era tuyo._dejando la carta con el conejo dibujado en la mesa.

_si es mio... hace años que te lo di ichigo, ¿por que no recuerdas?_suspiro_maldita sea ichigo recuerda quien demonios soy!.

_es por eso que me has estado evitando todo este tiempo?...

_si ichigo, por que llevo años que deje de verte, regrese a la ciudad y fingí que me caí para que voltearás a verme, para que recordarás quien era, estoy molesta y ni siquiera eh podido dormir bien, eh estado llorando, por que la persona que dijo una vez que me ama..._tapandose la boca con sus manos.

_que dije que jamás dejaría de amarte?, es eso?_miraba la carta simplemente ichigo no podía creer lo que estuvo haciendo durante estos pocos días de a verla visto otra vez_yo... yo ahora recuerdo todo.._ichigo la tomo de la mano y se tranquilizo, tomo aire y con una voz más seria_tu fuiste el primer amor y el por que había también jurado que jamás cambiaría, que esperaríamos tiempo para poder estar juntos, ¿como pude ser tan idiota?, yo te juré amarte siempre rukia, ahora recuerdo todo tan claro_se golpeó la frente_soy un estúpido_se levanta ichigo y se golpea en la cabeza contra la pared_soy un imbécil!_ichigo golpeaba la pared con sus puño_Lo siento tanto rukia, lo siento tanto!.

una mano le toca el hombro a ichigo, dando a esto que el volteará.

_ichigo..., ella se ah ido_renji le decía de una forma suave para que el se tranquilizará_ya basta amigo, realmente no sé que te sucede, a pesar de todo es tu culpa, estuviste tanto tiempo obsesionado con orihime y su engaño que no te diste cuenta de las personas que estaban a tu al rededor, desde la perdida de dinero de tu padre hasta rukia que se suponía que le habías jurado amor eterno_renji lo toma y lo sienta en la silla donde estaba la barra.

_tienes razón soy un imbécil_ichigo no pudo contenerse otra vez a llorar_tengo que solucionar esto, tengo que hacerlo, no puedo dejar así a mi enana...

_ichigo, la verdad ahora lo que has echo no sé si puedas recuperarla_dandole a ichigo una taza de chocolate con leche_pero lo que estoy consiente es que ella ya estaba herida por que no la recordabas sobre todo por que estuvo tanto tiempo sin verte, para que cuando ella llegará tu no la recordarás, la verdad si te pasaste ichigo.

_ya ni me digas!, creo que todo esto con orihime debí a verla superado, no sé la verdad, es más ni siquiera hubiera andado con ella, por su culpa me olvide por completo de rukia... y nada de esto hubiera pasado.

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

Espero que les aya gustado el capítulo! dejen review de que personaje quieren que ichigo haga competencia por rukia!~ es que no sé me ocurré a quién poner xD, bueno nos leemos para la próxima, espero no tardar!, saludos! n.n


End file.
